Mishandling packages, especially during loading for transport, often results in merchandise damage. Such mishandling may include placing an over-heavy load on top of a package not designed to withstand that load, causing force/pressure which may damage or crush the merchandise in a package underneath. An example of this is when pallets, crates, boxes, or other cargo are stacked on top of other such or similar cargo (i.e. double stacked) by a freight, package delivery, or moving company. Often, this may be due to negligence and/or recklessness on the part of personelle handling the loading. As such, a system to encourage more careful handling is needed.